Believe
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: The Realist. The Loyal. The Illusionist. The Family. The Crew. When things seem to be all fine, there's always trouble lurking around the corner. Two girls who win a contest find out that when these situations arrive, all they have to do is "Believe"
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRISS ANGEL OR HIS TV SHOW, MINDFREAK! . i only own the characters I made up thank you.

P.S: I'm taking down Kagome's Surprise everyone. Sorry. Its not going anywhere and stuff. I'm just stuck on it.

Thank you to all the loya viewers who read and reviewed. You guys were wonderful. If I do another chapter, I'll dedicate it to you all, but then its all over.

Thanks again for the support on the story. You guys were a wonderful audiance.

* * *

Vittoria sat on the couch and her best friend Ali sat in the recliner, typing furiously away at a laptop. The two girls had been best friends since kindergarten and even went to college together. Graduating, they each got separate jobs, Kristin, as a full time College Music theory teacher, and Ali, as a college Drama theatre director.

Vittoria, with pale skin, black eyes and black hair, was the most sane one of them both, while Ali, who was fair skinned with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, was the most adventurous and optimistic of them both.

And now, seeing as it was summer, they had time off to just hang out, and do what they do best. Watch T.V., go on vacation, and argue.

They're latest argument however, was one they had been having for quite a while now. Over one of the most infamous Illusionist of his time, Criss Angel.

"Vittoria, you got to admit, the man's got skills", Ali fawned, staring wide eyed at their flat screen T.V. to which, said man, was occupying.

"I don't really care for him at all Ali. Really. He's nothing but a fake magician, like the rest of them. I'm not impressed", Vittoria said plainly, flipping the page of one of her books.

Ali looked over at Vittoria and frowned. "You're not open enough Vittoria. Really. Why be so narrow minded? And besides, most of it is fake. That's the point. Its an "illusion" Vittoria. ",

"I'm not being narrow minded Ali. I'm being realistic", was her simple answer.

Ali sighed, knowing it was a losing battle and continued on with her ogling of the hunk on the screen. Finally, when it went to commercial, Ali stood up and was preparing to head into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Vittoria? You want something?"

"A sprite."

Ali snorted, "No please or thank you??"

"Nope", and Vittoria chuckled, "Now go slave! Go forth and fetch me a beverage…"

Ali rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. Just as she re-entered the living room, a commercial came on.

_Hi I'm Criss Angel. Most of you know me from Mindfreak, my T.V. show on A&E. Well I'm here to let you know I'm doing an around the world tour of my show and I'm picking two very lucky people to join me on my adventure. And the catch is, you have from now until this time tomorrow to enter. Just check out my website, __, to enter. The winners will not be announced, however. They will be surprised by a visit from yours truly. And to the lucky winners, are YOU ready?_

There was silence in the room. Complete silence until there was a sudden clatter as Ali made a mad dash for the stairs, dropping the sodas all together. Vittoria hopped over the back of the couch and chased after her.

"Ali don't you dare!! So help me god I'll throw you out the window if you do!!"

But Ali didn't hear a word of it. She was so close her own bed room, she could see her red laptop, sitting open on her desk. She could hear Vittoria closing in on her and with one mad leap, she made in into her room, shoving her door shut and locking it.

Immediately the pounding commenced.

"Ali let me in!!"

Ali jumped into her chair and prayed hard that it would be a while before Vittoria remember that she had a key to all the doors. And so, she proceeded to log onto the website, but only to have a screen pop up with a password to get to it.

"Argh!!", Ali shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Ali's fingers danced over the keyboards quickly, typing in everything she could think of. Finally stopping to think, she realized something.

"She's not at the door anymore……"

There was the sound of someone jiggling a key into her door and she knew if she didn't come up with something now, they were not entering the contest.

Ali turned back to her computer and began to type once more.

"Luxor. No. MindFreak. No. Believe. No. Criss Angel. No!! FOR CHRIST SAKE!", she yelled.

The door to her room began to unlock. Her mind went into over drive and suddenly it hit her.

Ali keyed in the word, "Parapsychology", and instantaneously another screen came up.

**Information has already been researched from your computer.**

**Thank you for entering the Criss Angel: Around the World Tour Sweepstakes.**

**Subject: Ali Smith and Vittoria Williams. **

Ali crowed in triumph, punching her fists in the air, but her victory wasn't celebrated for long.

Slowly yet surely the door creaked open, and there stood a very angry Vittoria.

"You didn't," Vittoria seethed.

Ali could only chuckle nervously. "C-Come on V…its not like…it'll kill you….I mean seriously…what's the chance we'll win?", she tried to argue.

Vittoria's lip twitched realizing she got all out of hand for nothing. Sighing, she shook her head and scowled in Ali's direction.

"You better be right Ali."

Ali just gave her a nervous grin before Vittoria spoke again. "I'm going down stairs to turn off everything. Then bed."

Ali grinned really hard and gave her an innocent wave, "Good night Vittoria!"

Vittoria grumbled before shutting the door. She went down stairs, the T.V. still housing the magician himself.

"Pfft."

She cut the T.V. off and headed back up stairs. Ready for a much wanted sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

"mmmmmmmm…..Vittoria…just two more days…I need more sleep….", whined Ali, trying to ignore the insistent banging on her door.

Finally, after much banging it finally stopped and Ali drifted slowly back into dream land.

**BAM!**

Ali shot straight up in her bed only to have something black cover her eyes. She felt, what she thought had to be handcuffs, clamp on her hands and someone duck taped her mouth shut. As much muffled screaming for help she did and as much as she wiggled, she was being hauled away.

_Oh god Oh god Oh god. I'm being kidnapped!! Vittoria!! HELP ME!!_

* * *

Vittoria had only wanted to go get some water from down stairs. Just a simple glass of water. So she opened her door to see what? Masked men stealing her best friend.

"Ok……"

Vittoria took a few steps back only to come into contact with something solid. Not getting any warning at all, a hand came down on a pressure point on her neck, effectively knocking her out.

Vittoria groaned, feeling like her head weighed a ton.

_What happened to me?….._

Immediately it all came back to her and she flung herself up right only to yelp out in pain and clutch her head.

"ohhhhhh mannnnnn……."

"Vittoria!!"

Vittoria was suddenly flung back onto whatever she was sitting on by a sudden object that seemed to be flung her way.

"Vittoria you're awake!!"

"Yeah…", Vittoria moaned, "I guess you can say that…."

Vittoria looked down at Ali looked up at her with the biggest smile. Vittoria suddenly knew there was trouble.

"Ali….where, pray tell, are we?", Vittoria said.

"Umm…well…you see………..", Ali mumbled, "Wewonthesweepstakesandthentheycameandkidnappedusbutonedudeknockedyououtandbroughtushereandcrissangeliswaitingforusoutsidethisroomcauseyoureinhisbedandthisishisroom"

Vittoria blinked. "Did you do that all in one breath?"

Ali, temporarily, forgot what she was thinking and nodded proudly. "Yup."

Vittoria nodded for a moment and sat there.

"Wait…..YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT!?"

It only just registered to her at that moment, exactly what Ali said, and based on the fact that she wasn't anywhere in their home and the fact that she had this terrible pain in her neck, it had to be somewhat true.

Vittoria slowly slid out of bed and stood, with the help of Ali. Gaining her balance, she took a look around.

"Vittoria…."

Insert silence.

"Vittoria…?"

"Ali….", you could practically hear the anger evident in her voice.

There was a mighty loud squeak and Ali bounded out of the bed room followed by an enraged Vittoria. They ran around the room for a while until Ali took refuge in a large closet. Vittoria pounded on it violently.

"Get out here woman!!"

* * *

"Are you serious? They sound like twenty something year old teenagers…", drawled a voice.

"Yes Criss,", said JD, Costa at his side, "They won"

Criss stood staring at his hotel door and could hear angry vicious yelling and yelps from within.

Criss stood still for a moment and mumbled, knowing there was no way out. Taking deep calming breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, he opened the door.

* * *

Vittoria panting angrily and prepared to give the door another thrashing when a firm hand caught hold of her wrist.

"I would like to keep my closet door in tact, if you don't mind"

Vittoria's green eyes glanced at the hand and followed to the face it belonged to.

"Criss….Angel…"

"Yeah, that's me. Now would you like to explain why you're trying to get into my closet?", Criss said, still holding her wrist, "Oh! You must be a crazed fan of mines wanting to steal some of my clothes…"

Vittoria could feel the anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. _Stupid egotistical magician._

Ripping her wrist away from him, she knocked three times on the door and spoke.

"Ali. Mr. Angel would like his closet back. Now."

No sooner had Vittoria finished her sentence had the door flung open and Ali squealed, tackling the illusionist.

"Mr. Angel! I'm so glad to meet you!"

Criss chuckled nervously and fidgeted. "Yes Yes, now, if you don't mind, could you please get off?..."

"Ali, could you not act like a ten year old meeting her favorite actress?", Vittoria then covered her face. "Really, you're twenty five, start acting your age, not your shoe size"

Ali blushed and stood up and brushed herself off and then helped Criss to his feet.

"Why thank you my dear Loyal.", he said, brushing himself off, and causing Ali to blush harder.

Within seconds the room was dead silent.

"Can we go home now?", Vittoria mumbled.

Ali gasped in horror and Criss only flashed her a smile. "Sorry. You're stuck with me for a while. Remember, you two won the sweepstakes. Congratulations by the way."

* * *

**Criss's P.O.V.**

When I first walked into the room to congratulate the winners, I immediately knew this was going to be one helluva trip. I could tell the one with the black hair was not a friendly one. I the usual reaction from the bubbly one. I'm used to the whole fan girl, "Criss your hot" thing, but I rarely get jumped on by my fans.

Recovering I was expecting something along the same lines from the other but all I got was a cold look with a bored stance.

So here I am. Congratulating these girls and one looks like she's going to tackle me again but the other, from what I can tell from her eyes, are calculating the distance between her and the door of the hotel room.

I just know this is going to be fun. And yes, note my sarcasm.

"So ladies. I have dinner set up for us in a few minutes, so if you would please return to the bed room, there are two dresses I picked out for you both. Meet downstairs in an hours time. If you do get finished before hand, feel free to roam around the hotel and my room. "

I got a very enthusiastic response from the dark brown headed girl but the other gave a grunt of disapproval and they both disappeared into the back of the hotel room.

I however, left. One Sarcastic Realist and one love struck loyal.

Oh boy the fun we'll have.

Note Sarcasm again.

* * *

**Vittoria's P.O.V.**

I thought I was going to be able to make it out of the hotel room in time, but obviously I was wrong.

All I wanted to do was go home. I was stuck here with Ali and her infamous magician. Yeahhhhhh. Not fun.

But what could I do? I was all the way in Nevada and I didn't exactly have time to grab my purse and some cash get to home before I was knocked out.

Ali and her stupid need for this kind of stuff. And why us!? Argh.

"V?…"

My head snapped over to Ali. "What?"

She grimaced a little and took a step away. "We have to choose a dress to wear. You were in a daze. Sorry."

I noticed the guilty look on her face and I realized that this was indeed a once in a lifetime chance for her and she wanted to enjoy it. How could she though, if I was being miserable. I didn't want her to feel guilty at all.

"Sorry Ali…for …ya know…my behavior and all. I know this is a once in a blue moon thing so I guess I could…liven up"

Ali looked like she was four, celebrating Christmas. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks Vittoria. You won't regret it. I promise. You might learn something new about him. We're stuck with him for a while"

"Yeah, stuck with a lame magician. Wow.." I dead panned and got a playful punch on my arm.

"He's not a magician V. He's an illusionist. Get it right ok?", she reprimanded me, "Now help me out to choose one of these dresses. The red one or the black one"

At first I was confused, but then, one look at the bed, and the two dresses on it said it all. Grumbling about stupid magicians, I randomly selected to wear the black one.

We both got showers, and dressed just in time. It had already been an hour and just as soon as we slipped into the matching shoes that were there too, by all means that we didn't see, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Angel is waiting for you two down stairs."

Ali squealed loudly and grabbed me by my hand, dragging me to the door.

"Come on Vittoria! Lets go!"

And I just knew, that this wasn't going to be a normal dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel or Mindfreak. Only my characters.**

**To DarkInuyashaAngel101: Thanks for the review. XD And yeah, I know right. Don't be surprised if she acts somewhat like you too.**

**To: SigGirl: Thanks a lot. I'm really glad you liked it! **

* * *

Vittoria and Ali arrived downstairs and wasn't exactly surprised at what was going on. Criss Angel plus Las Vegas equals crowd.

And in Ali's mind. Criss plus crowd, always equal something spectacular.

* * *

**Ali's Pov**

I was so excited. Soon as we got downstairs and I saw the crowd, I shoved Vittoria towards it in a rush. I seriously didn't want to miss anything. Vittoria, although she did promise to liven up, didn't look to happy about it, but hey, like she said, this is a once in a lifetime thing!

So, we….well….I, shifted through a large group of people so I could get up front to see what was going on. Vittoria volunteered to stay close to the back.

"I don't really care", she said.

I flashed her a sad face and to cover up herself, she added, "We'll see more when there isn't a lot of people are around. Remember?"

So I let her have that and went on.

But I seriously don't get it. His tricks may not be real, but they do give you one thing. Hope. That if you work hard, you can do anything you want to. I wanted to be big in the drama area, but I'm still just a novice getting nowhere fast. I believe that if I don't give up hope, then maybe my hard work just might pay off.

Vittoria was the same. An aspiring musician, majoring in four different instruments, and the best band teacher our hometown had ever seen, and no recognition at all. Vittoria was losing confidence fast. She didn't think that she was going to get anywhere and her confidence in herself was wavering. She no longer wrote music like she used to, in her spare time.

_And I thought, when I did enter that contest, that maybe, not only would it be fun, but if we did win, then just maybe, Criss could teach her something, get her back on track._

Who knows?

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I gave Criss my full attention. There was nothing but adults around and he…just…swallowed a quarter….

"What the…" I murmured to myself. And sure enough, after some deep breathing and wiggling on Criss's part, he asked if anyone wanted to volunteer.

My had must have been the first up cause he pointed me out quickly.

Or it could've been that he just realized Vittoria and me…well…me for now, were finally down.

"I want you to watch. Watch carefully. Are you watching?", he questioned.

I nodded quietly and before my very eyes, he began to move his fingers from his shoulder to his arm in a repetitive movement and I could see the outline of the quarter, moving in his skin.

"Holy Crap", I squeaked. The crowed around me laughed a little at my reaction but I couldn't help it.

"Alright, now don't look away. Whatever you do, don't look away"

And he pulled a pocket knife out of his pants and proceeded to cut at his arm. I watched in horror as he made to pull the quarter out of his skin and I cover my mouth.

He looked up to me and nodded. "Was that authentic. Did you see that with your very eyes?"

I nodded. "But I have on question"

"Yes?"

"How did that feel?", I asked him, now trying to hide my smile, "Because you just had a lot of iron in your blood"

And immediately the crowd burst into laughter, even Criss started laughing. Oh yeah, go me. Wait….were quarters even made out of Iron?

After Criss cleaned and bandaged his wrist, pocketing the quarter, he asked for the crowds attention.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Ali Smith. One of the winners of the Sweepstakes that just happened. I think she deserves a around of applause."

I made a flashy bow, to which I got more laughter.

"Now, where is your grumpy realistic friend?", he mused out loud.

"I heard that." , I heard a voice say. Vittoria stepped out from the crowd and the people started to clap again. She made no move to acknowledge it and just walked up to me. I flashed her a warning smile and she rolled her eyes.

She slapped on a huge grin, quite scary if you ask me, and pretended to be excited.

After Criss signed photographs, posters, and books, we finally escaped.

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

I just wanted to have some dinner. Not be introduced to a bunch of people. Yet there I was acting all happy just to make Ali happy.

She owes me.

So after Criss finished with his fans, we made to leave. While we were walking around, he finally spoke up.

"So ladies, where shall we eat?"

"Some where fancy!", Ali piped up immediately, "There!", and she pointed off into the distance to a mighty grand looking place.

I shrugged. I didn't really care. Hell, if there was pizza, I'd take that back to the room. But alas, my wishes went unanswered. About five minutes later we arrived at a restaurant called, Grand Paris.

We walked in and immediately someone asked if we had a reservation. I almost thanked God right then and there when he said he did, and he booked half the room for the night.

The man scrolled down the list, nodded and lead us the way.

"How did you know we'd be eating here?", I questioned. I mean seriously, one of us could be allergic to this food and he wouldn't know. Then he'd seriously be talked about all over the internet for screwing up.

He just turned to me, gave me that "Criss Angel" stare and replied, "A prediction"

Ali squealed in awe and practically swayed on the spot and he laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and was glad when we were seated.

I ordered some pasta. Ali ordered some type of chicken and rice thing, and Criss ordered something that looked extremely like fancy pizza.

"So ladies.", Criss said, giving us his attention. At first I was the only one to seemed to noticed he spoke because Ali's eyes were focused on the chain around his neck.

"Ms. Smith?", he asked tentatively.

"Oh, huh, what? Got distracted by the shiny thing…necklace!", she covered up, "oh, and call me Ali."

Criss raised an eyebrow in her direction and turned to me. "Alright, she's got A.D.D., what's your problem?"

I scowled. "I have no problem"

And distinctively I heard Ali cough the word, "low self-esteem" and I shot her a dirty look. Criss shook his head and sighed before getting down to business.

"So, seeing as we're going to be with each other for a mighty long time, I think we should get to know each other"

Ali nodded, paying really close attention. Quite frankly my mind was on what would be on T.V. tonight. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear what his question.

"Duck Vittoria! BOMB!"

I jerked so violently, I fell out my chair. No kidding.

When I hit the ground, I heard it instantly. Snickering. Then full blown out laughter. Ok, Now I'm mad. When I finally was able to pull myself off the floor and into my seat with as much dignity I could maintain, I shot Ali a purely evil look that clearly stated I was going back on my word.

"Aww come on V. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. You know I didn't. But you weren't paying attention. I tried everything."

"You didn't try just touching her or something," Criss pointed out.

"You're right…", Ali realized.

"But that was down right funny"

They laughed again once more and I scowled.

"Ok ok ok", Criss panted slightly, "Now about my question"

"Finally", I grumbled.

"Ok. And be totally serious with me on this. Both of you", he added, "Who are you?"

Me and Ali shot him a weird stare.

"You know who we are, already.", Ali said.

"No I don't," he stated seriously.

For a second, I thought he had laughed so much, something in him broke, but then it dawned on me, what he was thinking.

"You mean. Who we are really. The things we do. Jobs and such, am I right?"

He nodded at him, simply waiting for answers. I decided to stay quiet and let Ali go first, to which she explained EVERYTHING to him. I yawned. This is going to be one long dinner.

Possibly ten, twenty minutes later I got a nudge in my side.

"huh?" I said, waking up from my daze.

"You're next", Ali said, beaming.

I yawned widely and shrugged. "What's there to know about me?"

Criss laced his fingers together, sat his elbows on the table, and rested his head on his fingers.

"I'm pretty sure there's something,", he said.

"Nope", I replied. Really, there wasn't anything. I noticed he was staring at me intently as if trying to get into my mind or something. _Ha! Not working. Although I am pretty distracted by his hair. That's amazing. It does make him look pretty sexy. WHAT AM I SAYING! That's a no no. A BIG no no._

Ali snorted, incredibly loud and took over.

"She's a band director. One of the best our towns ever seen. She's a great composer. Majors in four different instruments that dips into the woodwind and brass. She's got self confidence issues and she's not very optimistic.", she blurted out in one breath.

I turned my head slowly to meet Ali and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Sorry….."

I grunted in response and went back to poking at my meal. _Self confidence issues. Ha! I just know what I can't do something. And I'm a realist. I live in the real life!_

* * *

**Criss POV**

I was utterly baffled. I swear. What the hell am I supposed to do with these girls?!

_I'm digging my own grave here._

The dinner was quite entertaining, with Vittoria falling out her chair and all. And from what I've been told, she needs a little push in a good direction.

_Just like me, back when I was kid though._

After the short conversation things got incredibly quiet so I figured that they should be wiped out from their earlier little party with my guards, and it was time for bed.

"Alright ladies, I guess its time we head up. We've got a big day ahead of us. You two lovely girls will be staying in my room, along with me."

Insert rather dramatic gasp from Ali.

"There are two other bedrooms that aren't in use. There is a full wardrobe in each one. Night clothes and all.", I stood up and they followed. We headed up stairs quite quickly and once inside, we all parted our different ways for bed. Both of them looked pretty eager for sleep.

If only I felt the same way. I really didn't want to sleep. But I knew I needed it. I slipped into my room quietly and changed into nothing but a pair of black pair of sweats I designed and went and sat on the couch.

I'd rather wear my brain out so that its so tired, it wouldn't need to dream.

I pulled up a blanket, put the T.V. on low, and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Vittoria POV**

I had opened the wardrobe in the closet and immediately knew I did not want this room. Too many bright colors. I opened my door quietly to sneak over into Ali's room right when she was doing the same.

"Too many dark colors", she whispered.

"Too many bright colors" I whispered back.

Smiling at each other we bolted across the hall and into the opposite room, whispering goodnight to each other.

But something caught my eye before I slipped inside. The flickering of the T.V.

What would he be doing up? He did say we had a big day tomorrow…..

Quietly, I sneaked into the room and peeked over the couch to see him asleep. His blanket on the floor beside him. At first he seemed really peaceful.

_Ok, now if we could just keep him like that. All would be good._

And as if he heard my words, his face scrunched up. At first I wondered was he having a dream.

Then I knew it had to be some type of nightmare due to his violent thrashing and screams. Before long I was having trouble keeping hold of him.

"Get off me!! Let me go!! Leave me alone!!", he screamed.

I could hear Ali coming down the hall and immediately told her to grab some pain killers, a glass of water, and a cold damp wash cloth.

She had what I needed within a matter of seconds, but in those seconds, things got worse. Criss's thrashing slowed to violent jerks and his breathing was becoming labored.

"We've got to wake him up", Ali whimpered, looking terrified.

I grabbed both of Criss's shoulders and began to shake him softly and call his name. As I continued, his jerking seemed to intensify and finally, when I thought we'd have to call for help, his hand reached out and wrapped around my throat, clenching hard and his eyes popped open, furious.

I was scared. I had not wanted to be here, in this position, yet I was anyways, and I was scared.

It seemed to me like he was trying to kill me because his grip started to get tighter and tighter and finally, after hearing Ali's distressed cry for him to stop, he let me go.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back into a heap on the couch.

"Vittoria…are…are you …ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Put the wash cloth on his head. Sit him a glass of water on the side table with some pills. Leave him a note to let him know it was us"

I stood up in shock, my hands wrapped around my own throat. I knew there would be a nice hand printed bruise there in the morning, but I didn't care. Right then and there, I was just a little to scared to care.

I left Ali to deal with everything. I just hopped into the bed after stripping and putting on some night clothes I found.

I heard Ali finish up and she walked past my room, going into her own room and shutting the door.

I wanted to sleep and forget it all. Who knows. Maybe this is a bad dream.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own MindFreak or Criss Angel. Sad sad day. I only own the two characters I came up with. **

**Reviews:**

**SigGirl: lol. Yes he does, but you'll see why soon. Thank you for the review**

**watched 2 much tv: Thank you for making my story one of your favorites and for the review. **

**To those who reviewed, I write for you guys and those who just read and don't review. lol. **

**Cause when the mind, body, and spirit work as one, anything is possible.**

**So my question is, Are you ready?**

**Ali's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know what to expect. Last night left me shaking. I knew that all people weren't perfect, but what could be wrong with Criss, so horrible, that he screamed in his sleep.

I laid there, in the bed, just thinking. Finally, after I started to get a headache from so much thinking, I sat up, only to hear paper rustle. On the bed was a note.

"_Ali, if I may be blunt enough to address you so, it is time to begin our great tour. If you would please change into the outfit that's laid out on the chair in front of the window, I would like to meet you in my room before we depart, along with Vittoria. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Criss"_

I gulped. Usually the thought of meeting Criss Angel in his bedroom would've lit a fire underneath my feet, but instead, I tried to waste as much time as possible getting ready. The attire laid out for me was quite interesting, so I decided to waste time on that too.

_This had to be custom made…_

There was a quarter sleeved black and pink shirt with Criss's logo on the front and on the back, written in a beautiful cursive handwriting, my first name.

"Wow….."

I checked out the pants. They were all black, but had nice designs on them in a dark pink color. The shoes, the same color scheme.

"Criss you've really out done yourself…"

"Did I? I thought it might've been too much"

I whipped around so quickly I lost my balance and fell back into the chair.

"Holy crap!", I yelped.

He flashed me an amused grin. "I came to see if you were ready, but..", and his eyes followed from the top of my head to my toes, "I can apparently see you're not."

At first I was way confused. What was that look about.

Then I remembered.

_Holy Crap!! I'm still in my pajamas!_

Now don't get me wrong, my pajamas weren't slut-ish but I felt oddly naked in front of him wearing only a nice form fitting pink t-shirt and pink, pretty short, shorts.

I wasted no time at all, picking up the nearest thing I could reach and chucking it at him. Hey, I may love him to death, but this is PRIVACY we're talking about here!!

He ducked as I hurled one of the shoes but was hit full force when I threw the next one. By the time I was done, I successfully gotten him out of my room.

"Damn Perve"

"I heard that"

I looked around behind me, and there he stood, with his big stupid grin.

"GET OUT!", I yelled.

"Ok ok, I'm going. Just get dressed and meet me in my room. I'm going to go wake up Vittoria now."

And with that he calmly walked out of my room.

_If this was the way he planned on waking me up, I sure do feel sorry for Vittoria. _

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

Its official. I hate Criss Angel.

After what happened that night, it took me forever to get to sleep. And when I finally did, after what felt like a few minutes, it felt like something was grabbing at my sides.

I tried squirming and all that and it didn't stop, so when I did open my eyes and turn over, there was Criss, innocent smile and all, just laying in my bed.

"Good morning sunshine. The Earth says hello", he quipped.

"Get out….", I dead panned.

"Come onnnn its cold. I don't like the cold. And you, ironically, are the only thing warm next to me!"

"I said out."

Giving me a fake pout and slid out of my bed and crossed his arms.

"Alright alright Miss Grumpy Pants, you're clothes are on the chair over there. Get dressed quickly, we've got to get a move on. Once dressed. Meet me in my room… I don't mean it like that! Ali will be there too!", he declared, throwing his hands in the air as defense from the skeptical look I gave him.

"Whatever, get out"

And just like that he was gone. I considered going back to sleep. I stared seriously at my pillow and it was rushing up to meet my face when…

"Don't you dare."

I shot up and looked at the other side of the bed. Criss sat in the chair, legs crossed, head resting on his interlocked fingers. "We've really got to get a move on. Don't make me force you up"

His voice wasn't as amused as it was before. And it seemed to me like he was staring at my neck more than my face. Reflexes kicked in automatically and I covered my neck, pretending to cough.

His stare never wavered.

At this I glared but didn't say anything, figuring that I might as well get up. I glanced at my clock and turned to ask him what was for breakfast but when I looked back for him, he wasn't there.

"Bloody magician," I grumbled.

I got up, started dressing in the clothes, which were, might I add, custom made. Black and red. Quite an outfit. As I shifted around, putting on the shoes, I realized there was something in one of the pockets. I fished around in them and pulled out a piece of paper that had writing on it.

_And as I've said before, its Illusionist, not magician._

_Sincerely,_

_Criss_

"CRISSS!!"

* * *

**Criss's POV**

I knew they knew what happened last night. I knew they knew and I wish they didn't. I thought I'd been careful to wear my brain out but it seems like it didn't work. And not only that, I feel like something else bad happened. I went to wake up Ali and of course, it turned out exactly like I planned.

Except for the shoe in the face. Now that hurt.

But when I went to wake up Vittoria, things were a little different.

My plan was, to get in bed with her and wake her up. My excuse? Simply that we got off on the wrong foot and she didn't like me so I just wanted to start over, maybe get to know some "personal" things about each other.

But I noticed something that wasn't there when I last saw her.

A large bruise situated smack dab on her throat.

And I knew it had to be me. I just knew it. Where else had she got it.

Little Ali doesn't look like she'd have that much power in her and I got their note the other night.

_And that's what this little meetings going to be about. _

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

I waited for a while before I began to undressed to actually get dressed, just to make sure Criss wasn't going to pop up again.

Finally, when I was sure he wasn't, I slipped on the clothes, all the while, thinking about that stare he gave me.

_How can I lie my way out of this one……… I could say Ali did it. Yeah. She'd understand. _

I walked over to make up the bed and noticed another little piece of paper.

_And I did over do it, just a little bit. Got you ladies some jewelry. Hope you like. All clothes that you are provided with, along with accessories are yours to keep._

_Criss._

I groaned. Did this man ever get tired of surprises?

I stared at the desk in wonder. Finally, after much thought, I slid on a few silver bangles, one of the Criss Angel MindFreak bracelets, to make Ali happy of course, a necklace with a cross on it, and some cross earrings.

"Ok, he's got good taste now," I mumbled, looking at the mirror at myself, "Damn I look good."

Fixing the necklace around a little, I went out in the hall just as Ali walked down it. She too, was dressed with custom clothes and some jewelry.

"Are you ready?", she said. I could see the pun she hid in there, but I also knew that we were thinking along the same lines. We didn't want to go in his room.

I didn't give an answer but closed the door behind me. We walked, side by side to his room and the moment we went to knock on the door, the door opened on its own.

Criss was lying on his bed, talking into a cell phone, eyes closed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Ok! J.D., it won't go wrong. I promise. Yeah. Tell mom I said I love her. Yeah. The girls are here. No. Yes. Uh huh. I won't. Yeah. Maybe. I know, it'll be funny. Yeah, we'll be leaving soon," and with that he flipped the cell shut. Without looking at us, he motioned for us to take a seat.

I was not up to arguing or being stubborn so I sat in a chair beside Ali who looked dead right frightened.

He raised his head slowly and crossed his legs, looking straight at us.

"I'm pretty sure you two know why you're here right now?"

"Cause we won a sweepstakes?", I blurted. Damn me and my sarcasm.

He shot me a tight smile and continued. "Well true. But about what happened about last night."

At that no one spoke. I shot a nervous glance over at Ali, who seemed to be to terrified to look anywhere.

Criss stared us both down and when I thought I was going to die from the loud silence, Ali spoke up, in a very hoarse whisper.

"What was it about?"

Criss's eyes widened a little. "What?"

"You're dream…what was it about?", she repeated, staring at the floor.

Criss closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Not now…that's not what I want to discuss. What I want to address here is safety issues"

At this his eyes locked on me. "Don't lie. I can see your lie. I did that. And we need to take precautions from now on."

Neither Ali nor I spoke up against him.

"Starting tomorrow night, when its time for bed, before hand I'll have my bedroom door lock changed so that it locks from the outside. I want you both to lock me in at night. Under no circumstance are you to let me out."

I really had hoped that he had been joking but when I did look up into his eyes, I saw seriousness. No joke.

When me and Ali nodded quietly, he nodded in return. "Now to clear this negative energy, its time to go over exactly what's going to be happening on this tour"

Ali practically fainted. I yawned. _Boring. I don't even like him…_

"What we'll be doing, is this Tour is going around the U.S. and performing my famous illusions from when I first began. Its been something fans have been demanding for a while, so its time to give it to them."

"You two, are my two personal assistants. You'll help me do a lot of things"

Ali officially looked like she was going to burst with excitement. And for what? We're going to be his slaves for a good while. Not exciting. Nope. Not at all.

"So….Mr. Angel, What will be the first stunt that you'll attempt?"

Criss smirked. "First, tell me, which one of my performances shook you the most?"

Ali put a finger to her chin and thought for a second. "You putting yourself in that box and then going into the wood chipper"

At that I grimaced. That was the first performance I saw him give on T.V. that was truly something weird, I about fell in the floor. Talk about heart attack.

I could only guess Criss saw my grimace cause his smirk grew wider.

"That'll be all I need. Alright, lets head out"

I just knew that something bad was going to happen. Why me?


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea for this story and Vittoria and Ali. That's it. XD**

**Special Thanks**

Watched 2 much tv

SigGirl

Shi Kage

IrishGem88

Mrazfreak

Crissangellover818

Shelbster416

* * *

**Normal POV**

The trio had filed into Criss's Cadillac Escalade. For a while, Criss drove and they laughed and talked and generally got along.

Well… That goes for Criss and Ali.

Vittoria, on the other hand, sat quietly in the back while Ali sat in the passenger seat, just thinking to herself.

"So, we're going to go meet your family first, right? Then we're going to actually move into the tour bus and leave?"

"Yeah, you got it", Criss said, eyes on the road.

"But what about personal belongings?", Ali questioned, "I mean, your guys stole us out of our house. We have no clothes or anything. What are we-"

"Don't worry. I've got you covered. Each of you will receive a credit card and have a shopping spree before we go."

Ali squealed so loud that it caught Vittoria's attention.

"Ok…."

"Did you hear that Vittoria!! A shopping spree!!", Ali waved her hands in the air.

Vittoria allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It was nice to see Ali this happy. After all, Ali never got to do this kind of this at home.

"Yeah, sure."

Suddenly the car swerved and they pulled up to the side of the road. Criss unbuckled himself, whipped around and then there was a blinding flash. Vittoria's smile turned to a scowl when she finally regained her eyesight.

"What was that!?"

Criss smirked triumphantly waving a camera. "You smiled. It was a once in a lifetime moment"

Vittoria lunged forward for the camera but failed as he turned back around, pulled the car back onto the road, and began driving.

Ali snickered uncontrollably and Vittoria scowled even more.

_Stupid Magicians_

"I can't stress this enough Vittoria, I'm an illusionist", Criss grumbled, although there was mirth visible in his eyes.

"Shut up"

Criss started to chuckle

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes when they pulled up into a driveway. Standing in the front yard, Ali recognized, was his mother, Costa, JD, and the rest of his crew along with Johnny.

"Well now, since we've gotten the introductions out of the way, I think its time to bring out my little surprise"

Everyone standing in the yard turned their attention to Criss.

"As I go around with this tour, I'll be re-doing my stunts, yes. But why would I do that? Because. They'll be more realistic. It will become where you can't tell the difference between what is real, and what is an illusion. This will be the kick off to the tour. I do want this filmed for the show.

Now. I've taken the liberty to prepare one of my tricks in the back yard", Criss said.

A few seconds ticked by and the sound of a wood chipper could be heard in the back ground.

* * *

**Vittoria's point of view**

If I would've known this was how it was going to be, I really would've asked to leave. I got to meet Criss's mom, his brothers, and the crew. They were an incredibly nice bunch.

Makes me wonder where Criss got his daring side from.

Anyways, Criss made a random announcement about some surprise to kick off the tour in the back yard. Next was the sound of some huge grinding thing and everyone around me paled.

I reallllyyyyyyy didn't get it.

Criss walked ahead of us. We went through the house, straight out the back to the back yard.

There was this huge wood chipper. And a box.

_You've GOT to be kidding me!_

"I would like to try this again, if I may. I just want to be a little more daring.", Criss said, flourishing his hand to a large wooden box.

"My body will be wrapped up in two straight jackets and my whole body will be wrapped in a chain that's padlocked to the outside. We're starting closer than usual, which will only give me a relatively short period of time to escape."

I stood there thinking how crazy this had to be. I looked over at Ali who was deathly pale in the face, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Criss's mother, who looked on the verge of crying.

Criss looked around at all of us. Walked up to his mother, kissed her on the cheek with a few words of love. Did the same to his brothers, then stepped over to me and Ali.

"Alright girls. Time to see me live and in action", he said.

He hugged Ali and ruffled her hair in a very kid kind of way and turned to me. I eyed him dangerously.

"Maybe this might make a believer out of you. You are quite the skeptic"

"I know" I replied.

He nodded and after about ten minutes, they had him locked away and on the conveyor belt.

"Alright!", Came his muffled voice, "Go!"

Johnny pushed a button on the keypad and the conveyor belt started. We watched in a very tense silence as the box moved closer to the entry way of the blades.

Johnny started to fidget as the box got close then suddenly, with a jerk, the conveyor belt sped up, the box getting caught by the blades. I heard a gasp but I couldn't tell who it was.

I watched as the box was sucked into the hole and Johnny try desperately to get it to stop.

And then there was the horrible sound of screaming and the grinding of flesh and bones. Out of the other end came blood. Chunks of bone.

Then…

A great huge lump of red. It was slowly being spewed out and I heard a loud high pitched scream.

I don't understand what snapped within me. All I know was that the ground was rushing up mighty quickly to meet my face.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update but I decided on a cliff hanger!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!!**

**Special thanks**

**DarkInuyashaAngel 101**

**Sakura Sama 101**

**Empress.of.dirt**

**Clara of the Waves**

**Beautiful Dreamere**

**Sweet Toxicity**

**Bellaxvampire**

**Jonas-Poned-Elleehh**

**SigGirl**

**Mrazfreak**

**Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews!! You guys are amazing!! **

**Vittoria's POV**

_Ugh, my head._

That was my first thought

_CRISS!_

That was my next thought.

I shifted around realizing I was on a bed and flung myself upright, ignoring the growing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and found myself within a house and just like that, everything came flowing back to me.

_Big heaping mass of red…_

I took no time in flinging myself from the bed and toward the door.

"Criss!!", I screamed. I didn't care if I was out of character. I needed to know what was going on.

"Ali! Criss!"

I flew down the hall way toward the living room to find everyone sitting down, quietly.

"No………"

Ali was the first to stand. "V. You shouldn't be up. You took a pretty nasty fall."

She still looked pale.

"Ali, where's Criss"

No one spoke.

"You're kidding me….."

My eyes cut to the back door and I made a mad dash until something caught me around the waist. I screamed loudly but no one seemed to help me.

"I need to go out there! He has to be alive!!"

I could feel hot tears pouring down my face. Crying? That was something new.

"Let me go!! He's not gone! STUPID STUPID ILLUSIONIST!"

I struggled wildly against whoever held me and my sobs became apparent.

The arms the held me whipped me around into a chest and I didn't care.

Criss was gone.

Dead.

Why?

Cause I didn't believe in what he did. He had to show out for me?

I cried into the chest of the person who held me. I shook horribly.

"Well. Its about time I got some respect. And you called me an illusionist…"

I stiffened and looked up.

"Hello"

Criss grinned down at me. "Were you really that--"

**SMACK**

I stood, head bowed, shaking in pure anger.

"I'm going back to the room I was in….."

And with that, I stomped down the hall and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Criss's point of view**

"I really wasn't expecting that", I commented, rubbing my cheek.

Ali stood, mouth open in shock.

"I didn't know she'd react like this", she commented, taking a paper towel and wiping off the light make-up we dusted on her face to make her look pale.

"So she does care?," my mom asked and I shrugged.

_Apparently she does._

"You're going to have to go apologize Criss. We've still got a tour. That joke probably shook her up pretty bad. You scared all of us in the beginning", JD said and I sighed. He was right though.

"Alright alright!! I'm going I'm going……"

_I'm marching straight to my death bed…._

I walked quietly to the bed room door and knocked on it.

"Vittoria?"

All I got was silence.

"Can I come in?", I questioned.

"No," was the reply I got.

"I'll force my way in and break this door and you'll have to pay for it. Open." I said seriously.

It took a few minutes but slowly the door creaked open just a bit. I placed my hand firmly against it and opened it up all the way.

Vittoria was seated on the window seat of the big French window, turned away from me.

"Hey. Look.", I said, walking up to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react that way. Really. I was just trying to prove something to you. I'm not just a magician. That's such a petty word and--"

At that, she whipped around, eyes wide. "Petty word!? You'd do that to someone because of a PETTY WORD!? That makes me wonder what stupid stunt you'd pull if I called you FAKE or a LOSER! You stupid man!"

She slid off the seat, poking me in my chest making me back away.

_Good lord she's mad! ……… Criss Angel: Cause of Death, Angry Realist!!_

I didn't have anything to say. After her angry out burst she went over and plopped on the bed, away from me.

"I thought you were dead……", she whispered, "Do you know how badly that scared me? I don't know why I felt so horrified. You've been aggravating me for the past two or three days. I thought my heart had fell to the pit of my stomach….I blamed it all on myself. "

Her voice hitched and I knew she was crying.

_Alright. Bipolar much. _

_But why would she take this so seriously? Its not like she cares what illusion I do or anything. She's not even a fan! I don't get it._

I walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Vittoria…I'm really sorry. I didn't think it would frighten you like that. I figured after you were scared and I played that joke, you wouldn't be this scared. After all, you don't even like me. You're not a loyal."

Vittoria didn't respond at all and I sighed.

That must have triggered something. Within seconds she moved from the seat to my arms and hugged me close.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. If this tour is nothing but things like that, I don't think I could handle seeing that again…..I know I'm all about the reality of things, but that looked so real"

I blinked in confusion.

She was hugging me… the realist.

Who didn't like me.

Hugging me.

And now I felt awkward. I don't know. I just felt bad. Guilty for what I had did.

She buried her face in my neck and began to cry a little and I wrapped my arms around her, whispering how sorry I was. Her body shook a little, but after a moment or two, she finally calmed down and stopped all together.

"Don't…don't tell Ali about this," she murmured, backing away and wiping away at her face. "I don't usually cry……"

I stared at her for a moment. "Its ok. Here…", I offered her my hand.

I don't know what possessed me to do so but she eyed it like it might bite.

"Oh come on, I'm making a peace offering"

She eyed me once more before moving carefully towards me and slipping her hands into mine.

"Alright," She said quietly.

_She looks so …. Cute right now. But so vulnerable and…………where did that come from?….._

My confusion must have showed on my face because by the time I snapped back into my right mind, she was waving her hand in front of my face, calling my name.

"Criss, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine…..", I said, shaking my head, "Come on, we've got to get a head start on that shopping spree. Ali and the rest of my family is waiting. Ali's worried sick"

She nodded at me, no sarcastic comment and headed straight out the door. I was left in the room, brooding over my own thoughts.

_My mind just isn't right…….._

Eventually I managed to make it into the room with everyone else, where Vittoria was being sought after by my mother who was frantically worrying over her.

Instead of staring, which I had started to do, I looked at JD, who was smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. The Tour Bus is here. We should grab the bags and go. Costa, JT, and the crew are already on"

And with that and nothing else, everyone began to get their things and move out to the bus. Ali bounced around eagerly as usual, but Vittoria moved around, helping quietly and obviously avoiding me.

I would talk to her later. About what, I don't know.

So after everything was on the Tour Bus, and everyone settled down, we took off.

I saw Vittoria, curled up by the table, staring outside and my stomach turned with something new.

Something new that I wasn't quite familiar with.

* * *

**So. How was it? Kinda good, maybe? Yeah. Vittoria's not all tough like she's cracked up to be, right? Scared senseless.**

**Now maybe things might change. Who knows. We still have the whole tour ahead of us that I have yet to write out, but trust me, it will be the best that I can do.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys really are amazing and I'm still writing this just for you all. If I happened to miss your name in the "Special Thanks" section, let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible.**

**And now that school is starting along with Band, updating might come quicker or later. Depends on how my classes go. **

**I'm taking nothing but straight honors highschool classes. Nothing normal. So things might run just a little bit slow.**

**Thanks alot for your time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-Chan**

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criss Angel, hehe. I also do not own the TV show Mindfreak. **

**Special thanks to**

watched 2 much tv

Mrazfreak

beautiful dreamere

SigGirl

Jonas-Poned-Elleehh

littleone999

kawaii uchiha's

LoyalReaderPerson

**Criss POV**

_Four hours. Not a word out of her._

_FOUR HOURS!_

_What could she be thinking?_

Nothing changed since the start of the trip. Being ten at night, I had long ago sent my mother to bed, to ensure the got her proper rest. The only people awake on the whole bus, which was pretty damn huge, was me, Ali, and JD, who'd taken JT's place as driver.

Vittoria sat in that same position, never once leaving unless she got hungry, thirsty, or needed to use the bathroom.

And not a word to me. At all.

I sat across from her, resting my head on my arms, while resting on the table.

_I do not know how much longer I can take this._

I had to do something.

So I did.

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

I was having an out of body experience. It was like I was never even there. On the bus. But I was.

All I could do was sit. Why?

I keep asking my self that too.

_Because you cried. You have this little feeling in the pit of your stomach and its annoying you. Every time you think his name. _

I blinked. Was I referring to myself in third person? Did I have an inner..well..me?

I shook my head. I mean, I don't believe in what he does. I never did. Even when I was little, I didn't believe that magic was possible. The possibility of miracles, the stories of fairy tales and happily ever after's never really occurred to me to be so amazingly special.

And here I was, totally in shock of my earlier actions.

Still in shock!

And my reaction only made my cheeks go up in flames.

_I can't believe that!_

I tried putting it from my mind, but how could I when the said person was burning a hole in my head with his eyes.

_What does he want from me!? _

My nerves were starting to shorten and I was becoming jittery. I'd like to have thought it was because I'd been sitting in the same space for the past four hours, but I knew I was nervous.

My eyes cut over and accidentally locked with his.

I tried to pull away. My stomach clenched and my throat went dry, but I still could not look away.

I could see every inch of him tense. It was so obvious the jewelry that clung to him, shifted with a slight tinkering noise.

"When will we be there?", was all I managed to say, but it was enough to make him blink, as if waking up and it gave me what I needed to be able to dislodge my eyes from his.

"Approximately another four hours.", he said. His voice caught my attention. It was strained. Like he wanted to say something.

"Criss…"

And it was like beckoning a dog. He left his seat and was hovering over me within seconds. His hands gripped my face and pulled me upward.

For a moment, a thought flitted across my mind that…..

"What is it?", he barked at me.

"What?" I said, a little lost.

"What is it? You've been ignoring me all day. I'm tired of it and I won't let you ignore me anymore. What did I do!? I apologized already!", his loud voice diminished in volume to that of a scolded child.

"C-Criss…."

I put my hands up on his, that held my face. His eyes burned into my seeking for answers. Maybe even deeper.

Then I realized that the space between us was beginning to get smaller. A little voice in my stomach cheered happily yet my head calculated the outcome.

It took all of my self control and I turned my head away.

"Its nothing. Still in shock. I'm tired. You should get some…sleep…."

I whipped my head around and stared at him openly. All previous thoughts of our actions forgotten. Thank goodness. We could talk about this later, when I actually knew what was wrong with me.

"You have to sleep…" I whispered.

At first he gave me this little lopsided smile. "Of course I do. We all do. Even you."

My hand gripped his wrist tightly. "Don't you remember?….Criss…"

He looked at me with confusion and closed his eyes. I held his face in my hands, willing him to remember as he breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. For a moment, he was still and I knew he knew also.

His eyes opened and stared at me painfully. "I remember….."

Without anymore words, he pulled away. I stood up along with him.

"Criss…do you really think its necessary. Do you really need to be…locked…in?"

He shrugged and looked at me. "I hate to ask you to do this, consider how JD is when he's sleeping and Costa sleeps like a damn rock, but I need you to wake everyone for me."

Then he called over his shoulder, "JT! You can pull over here. We're about to start the lock in process."

"Alright Criss!", came Johnny's reply. He gave me a little shooing motion to go get everyone. I hesitated but he gave me a look and I knew it was what he wanted me to do.

"Stupid illusionist…"

"Thanks for the compliment", he said, chuckling as he began to slide out of his shirt and jewelry. For a moment, I was totally distracted. I watched, mouth open I'm pretty sure, as he discarded his shirt and jewelry. His body was perfect. Chiseled chest, golden skin.

"You like?", he said, pretending to swing his hips.

I blinked for a second and couldn't even reply. Instead my cheeks flared red, considering how warm they were, and proceeded to wake the family.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, I had everyone up. I think the hardest to wake was Costa and JD. Of course, Ali did attempt to throw a lamp at me and actually did, causing his mother to wake up, so I think maybe she was the worse.

Now me and Ali stood together, looking uneasy as Criss was being locked inside a bedroom in the back. When Johnny was done, one by one everyone filed in to say good night.

Everyone had finally gone and Ali had just left the room. She gave me a huge hug and whispered to me _he's waiting and its going to be ok._

She winked at me, said she'd meet me back in the room, waved at Johnny who stood by to lock him in when I was finished, and left.

I slowly looked inside the room to see him sitting on the bed, face in his hands. The image was so heart wrenching I wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this.

"I was starting to think you'd never come in …"

I was so caught up in thinking that I hadn't noticed him look at me. I gave him a small smile and managed to laugh a little.

I inched in and toward him. I watched him stifle a yawn and grimaced.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

"No…" he said back, but shrugged. "When am I ever ready for this? This is the only thing I'm having problems with."

I sighed. " I bet it would help to talk about it. I know it would"

He shook his head. "You don't need to know…"

"I would like too…"

At that I stared up at him, seriously. I wanted to know. I wanted him to tell me about whatever was plaguing him.

"No Vittoria…. Another day perhaps?"

I frowned at him but nodded. As he tried to stifle another yawn I knew it I had to leave. I knew we weren't going to have a long winded talk. Just a few words and then I'd have to leave….

"I guess I should go then?"

"Yeah…"

I stood up and he stood up. I didn't feel weird this time, hugging him. But what threw me off, was that I was so reluctant to let go. I felt guilt welling up in my stomach for leaving him to bear something I knew I could help stop.

I walked to the door and was about to leave when I took one last look behind me. He was laid back, straight and his head turned to me.

"Good night Vittoria…"

"Good night Criss…"

My voice cracked and he looked weirdly at me.

I was getting a lot of those looks lately.

I left the room and watched as Johnny locked him in.

Johnny finished and turned around to face me with a sad smile. "This profession he's taken, comes with a hefty price young lady."

"Will I ever know?" I questioned more to myself than to him and he didn't answer. Instead he stared with me, as we watched the door of the room.

About ten minutes later, Johnny sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "We all need to sleep Vittoria. Head back. All will be well."

At that, we departed and when I arrived to the room, Ali was sleeping peacefully on a bed. I slid into the other one after stripping down to some pajamas that had been placed on the bed for me.

I laid my head down on the pillow and pulled the covers over me. I tried hard not to fall asleep. I wanted to be awake when he needed me, but fate had other plans. As the night moved on, my eyes slid shut, taking me to a realm of nothingness. A dreamless section of my mind which, didn't last long.

The horrible painful yell that occurred interrupted me entirely…

* * *

Yes yes I know you are all so impatient with me and I'm so sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update. I actually had Writers block. I don't know where this went and I kind hope its kinda good. I dunno. Yes, I finally went back to the "locked into bedroom" thing. I couldn't forget it. lol.

I just got finished reading Mindfreak: Secret Revelations. I got it from Barnes and Nobel yesterday.

So school and basically band has been busying me lately but I hope to get the next chapter up and not take as long as I did last time.

Thanks alot for the reviewers, those who added my story to their favorites and alerts along with adding me to their favorites and alerts.

With heart-felt apologies,

Sincerely,

Sarabi-Chan


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own, Criss Angel or anything in association with him, so please call off the lawyers and the men in the white suits. Thank youuuu!!**

**Special Thanks to: **

_**watched 2 much tv**_

_**Caycee ()**_

_**IrishGem88 **_

_**littleone999**_

_**Sakura Sama 101  
**_

Ali's POV

_Its not that hard to notice it. The uncomfortable looks. The shifty moods. And it makes me want to laugh actually._

_My best friend, the realist, with the illusionist?_

_That's something I would've never thought of. And yet, its in the making right now. _

_Well, I had came in to the room, leaving Vittoria to talk to Criss alone. I shared everyone else's feelings on this. It wasn't necessary. Locking Criss away? It was like locking away a wild caged animal. _

_He wasn't even close._

_It had to have been only ten minutes, after I situated myself into the bed with the night clothes left, obviously by Criss, and tried to relax._

_All will be ok. All will be fine._

I heard the door of the room open but I didn't sit up. I knew from years of being Vittoria's friend that when it comes to times like this, its best not to bug for information. I listened quietly as she slid into her night clothes and into bed.

I was terrified too. For Criss. I too, wanted to know, what kind of things were going on inside his mind.

But was it my area to probe into? Was it Vittoria's? His family and friends?

Or was I a third wheel?

_No no no. Do not think like that! Vittoria and I have been friends since the beginning. She wouldn't see me as that. She values me greatly? Right?_

I sighed at my own inner raging thoughts and decided that time was the answer and so, I let sleep take over. Shutting my eyes to the calming darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Criss's POV**

Hot excruciating pain. It wracked my body until I was forced to rip open my mouth and scream. No amount of concentration of the pain, not even my will to enter that state of mind, that which I so often do enter at these moments, that told me that pain was but a state of mind, could help me.

I twisted and turned, lurched and yelled. It was a never ending thing. And I was ashamed that I feared it.

I didn't know exactly where I was but I gripped whatever was underneath me to keep me from moving. I knew only one thing at this point.

I was too dangerous to go anywhere, so I had to tough it out, like I always had.

I tried to push my mind into another place, where I could ignore the pain. To assuage my screams.

Worst case scenario? They could all wake up. And come rushing to my help. But Mom, JD, and Costa would understand. The crew would understand.

Would Ali and Vittoria understand?…..

Suddenly, white torturous pain streaked through my body and ripped another scream from me. Sweat poured down me in sheets and for a moment, I thought, that I had truly lost my mind.

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

I knew it had been approximately two hours since I talked to Criss before bed. I had time to glance at the clock before yelling to Ali to get her ass on the move. I wrenched open the door to find that I wasn't the only one waking up to Criss's terrified screams.

His mother moved quickly, tearing down the all, Costa and JD behind her. I saw the crew move from their rooms and JT shot me a look. A warning look.

One that I deliberately did not notice. Instead I shot down the hall, dragging Ali with me until we reached his door.

The screams magnified and reverberated through the hall, shaking us all down the very core. I heard something swoosh beside me and I looked to see Criss's mother, struggling with all her might against her sons, to reach her baby boy, who lay in pain, on the other side of the door.

I itched to move. To bang on the door. To wake Criss up. I needed to get to him. His screams seem to get louder, urging me to act.

I had took a step forward when I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I looked behind me and Ali stood there, frowning. I knew she didn't want me to go. So I frowned back.

Why would she know anything about this? Did she not see that I had to go to him. That everyone was going to stand around and let this play out.

That it was putting me through pain to listen to him.

"Ali…I don't care what you think right now. I know you don't understand me….but I don't care. I need to go…"

I saw the hurt flash across her eyes and felt lost, her grip on my wrist tightened.

"I never said you shouldn't go. Instead, I was insisting that where ever you go, I go, remember? We're best friends….."

I stumbled for a moment, remembering those times when we stood like this, together, and I realized that I'd been so self absorbed, that Ali never crossed my mind. Guilt pooled into my belly and I felt like I had betrayed her. I could only guess how I looked because she shook my wrist a little and smile at me, giving me those huge encouraging eyes.

I gripped her wrist back, and nodded. I'd make it up to her.

"They're going to hold us back" , I whispered.

She flashed me a smirk. "I'll hold them off to give you time…"

I raised an eyebrow and watched curiously as she let go. She turned at an angle, away from me, and swooned, letting lose a fake, but sounding all to real, moan of pain. And as if her feet had been knocked out of her, she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

The plan worked….partially. The crew rushed to help her, but JD and Costa still held Criss's mother back as she cried out for him to wake up.

But for some odd reason I couldn't move. I couldn't make that mad dash. Instead, I stood, transfixed, watching his mother.

Why would they not let her help him?

_Because. It would weaken her already fragile body to see something like this. It must be truly terrifying._

I gulped as I answered my own question. If it was this bad, could I handle it?

_There's only one way to find out… _I contradicted myself.

And suddenly my legs were carrying me forward quickly. Quicker, actually, than I expected. While JT tried to break away to stop me, Ali reached forward and snatched a set of keys off of his belt and chucked them my way.

I snatched them out of the air and swiveled quickly on my feet, turning, instead of to the door, to Criss's mother.

"I'll get your boy back…", I said. I don't know why I did, but I did. I told JD and Costa to take her and everyone else up front. Whatever happened here, didn't need to be witnessed by her.

They proceeded to drag her away and only Ali remained. I smiled painfully at her. I knew this was going to happen.

"Go Ali…."

She looked as if she wanted to protest about leaving me here, but she resigned, forcing a tiny smile.

"I trust you."

And with those words, she was gone.

* * *

**Criss's POV**

Such a white space. Of emptiness? Maybe? And then I saw her there. And she had a tear stained face. And she reached for me, crying out my name. Then words. They flooded from her mouth and I had a feeling that I had longed to hear them since forever. Her voice was strained.

And then I noticed something sweep behind her. Dark and hooded. And it began to take her away.

Then a fire spread as she was beginning to drift away. From the center of my chest, as if something was trying to be ripped out.

The screams couldn't come. I had nothing left. I felt my body shake and the bed frame along with me. My rattled breaths came out short and shallow and I knew I must have been drenched in sweat.

It hurt so bad……

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

I was done with the locks within a minute and slowly, I inched the door open. I peered in carefully and felt my heart hit the bottom of my stomach.

Criss laid, stretched out on his bed. His knuckles white from gripping the sheets. He was shiny with sweat and the aching moans that emanated from him, sent shivers along my spine.

Suddenly his body gave a mighty lurch and he twisted and turned on the bed.

I slowly walked up to him. I had to wake him. Make him safe.

My hand lifted from my side, hesitantly, but surely. It came down, to lay across his forehead and I leaned down to his face to try and gently wake him.

Obviously that was not meant to be.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and turned sharply onto mines. Wild and deranged eyes.

Then I was on the floor. His hands wrapped around my neck.

"GO AWAY DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!", he yelled. He had clenched his eyes shut again and I struggled to get his attention.

"C-criss…", I managed to gurgle out. "Criss…CRISS!!"

At my last feeble attempt for him to notice, his shaking motions stopped. Terrified eyes stared back into mines now.

"Dear God, what have I…."

And that was all I got. He slumped down, covering my whole body in his heavy form.

_He must have blacked out…_

So I took this moment to wiggle from underneath him and use every ounce of strength I had, which was much, but obviously enough, to get him back on the bed. I was panting heavily with how much effort I had exerted.

I looked down at him and sighed. His face was clear of any pain. His breathing was deep and even, and his body was relaxed.

"He could possibly get a good sleep now…"

I had barely enough time to process that thought than Ali came running to the door, panting.

"What the hell happened!?" she whispered, taking notice of the peacefully sleeping Criss.

I sighed and pointed to my neck. Her eyes widened and she made to talk but I cut her off.

"Later", I said. I knew she'd hold me to it. I wouldn't break it. Not after what she just did for me.

"Could you go tell every one its ok and to bring a glass of water with ice, some painkillers, a basin full of cool water, and a wash rag? "

She nodded at me, smiling from ear to ear and before she disappeared, she looked back at me. "See…I knew you could do it"

* * *

**Criss's POV**

It was so peaceful. After the pain and the burning I felt so peaceful. This had to be the first time I've ever slept like this, but the image of earlier, before I got here, was still stamped into my head.

"_GO AWAY. DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!!" I had yelled at the figure. And as if the words had encouraged her, her feet began to move and she ran towards me. It seemed like forever. But she was finally there. In my arms. She had no face. Long beautiful hair. Startling green eyes. _

_And there was this tiny prickling feeling inside of me that everything was right with the world now…_

As quickly as the memory came, it was gone, and I was shoved gently from the peaceful realm to reality. It hit me pretty hard, as it usually did, but I didn't cry out.

Instead, the pain was there and then it wasn't. It was just a dull throbbing in my head. My body felt cool and the bed was nice.

"Criss. Oh my baby boy…", I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I turned slightly, my eyes closed, towards the voice. "Mom? I-Is that you?"

I felt warm arms envelope me into a hug and I sighed in relief, but that quickly changed.

_Mom? Here!? _

I shot up in bed, ignoring the dizzying pain and realized everyone was there, sitting around my bed. I noticed a basin of water with a cloth in it, a glass of water, and two painkillers on the bedside table.

Then my eyes caught sight of her.

Vittoria, who was seated far away, was being looked over by Ali. I saw Vittoria lift her chin and Ali touch a spot which made her cringe away. Ali shook her head and turned to reach for something when her eyes caught sight of me.

She gasped which caused Vittoria to look. Her eyes locked onto mines, and she knew what was going to happen.

I was beyond angry.

"Your room, now."

No one argued. I was glad. I threw back the pills and water and stomped out the room after Vittoria, who hid her face from me.

Once we were in her room, I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

She sat down on her bed and I plopped down on Ali's bed. I took a few shaky breaths.

"What did I tell you?…", I said.

She didn't reply but when I looked up, her facial expression was one of pure defiance.

"You think I was going to let that continue?", she said in a steady voice.

I ground my teeth together. "I told you to, didn't I?"

"Yes…", she said bluntly and that set my trigger. I hadn't meant to be so mad, but she put herself in danger because she just couldn't seem to follow the rules.

"I could have seriously hurt you…", I ground out, hovering over her. I had paid no mind to the fact that I launched myself so quickly across the small space that she fell back on the bed and I used both my hands to support me.

Yeah. I'll think about that later….

When those words left my mouth, I saw her eyes flash a darker color.

"I want you to tell me……."

I groaned. Not this again.

"No…", I said, starting to pull away, but surprisingly to me, she reached up and her cool hands caressed my face and pulled me back to hers. Her expression entirely different from the one before.

"Please. What I witnessed in there wasn't something that needs to be dealt with alone Criss."

Her eyes bored down into mines, as if willing me to spill the truth. But how could I when I don't even know the answer myself.

"Please….", she whispered, trailing one lone finger across my cheek.

I fisted my hands into the sheets, trying to convince myself that I shouldn't. That it would do no good, but I was fighting a losing battle. I so badly wanted to be comforted by someone. My family would've stopped me, for sure, if they knew about this. They'd make me stop my life to confront my fears, whatever they were. I didn't have time for that.

I shut my eyes tightly and groaned.

"I don't know, Vittoria. I really don't. Its always the same. Horrible pain. Its something I fear but I don't know what it is…."

I peered open one eye to see her reaction but she just nodded, intending me to go on.

* * *

**I IS BAAACKKKK. Finally, a new chapter, and I took my time to to write out alot of details that I could without putting in too much stuff. **

**XD**

**Hope you enojoyed it and I left you all a nice little cliff hanger!!**

**i loves you all.**

**YAY!**

**P.S. This story won't be ending anytime soon, I promise. Things will get complicated. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Please note that I don't own Criss Angel!!! Or anything. I just own my thoughts!!! XD**

**P.S:: I HAVE RETURNED!!!!**

* * *

Vittoria POV

It felt like a life time that our lips were moving against each other. I honestly couldn't not let him go….

But I knew I had to.

And so, with great effort I pulled away from him and stood there, totally lost and he looked the same, his eyes wide and deer like.

"Vittoria……", he whispered

I knew, in that instant, that this was not going to work. Whatever it was that I was feeling wasn't right….

And I was afraid of it because I'd never truly experienced it before. I took a few steps back when he stepped forward. My heart was thundering around in my ears and my mind tried to straighten out what happened.

I kissed him.

Results?

I don't know, and I was too afraid to find out. There was no telling what the dreams were about and here I was kissing him? How terrible could I be? That's only adding on to the pain. The stress.

"Vittoria….look at me…", he commanded.

I didn't. I couldn't look at him. Instead, I tore from the room and outside collapsing on the grass and sucking in great gulps of air to slow down my heart.

And then I began to cry.

* * *

**Criss's POV**

I have never been so hurt in my life.

Here I'd thought I'd found something…and it runs away from me….like I'm a horrible person.

In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe. Calm. Tranquility.

Yet no matter how calming my thoughts were, it did nothing to stop the ache in my heart.

"Criss?"

My head snapped up and I half expect Vittoria to be there, but instead it was Ali, and she was looking concerned. I sighed.

"Yes? No. I'm not ok…"

I could practically hear her confusion but I didn't know how to explain but yet, Ali was her best friend right? Shouldn't she know how to confront Vittoria.

"Ali!", I called, seeing as she had started to leave. She poked her head back into the room.

"Yes Criss?"

I sat heavily on the bed and asked her to join me and for that hour I was taught of a world were love was never found and how the mind of Vittoria actually worked.

* * *

**ALI'S POV**

At first I was confident Vittoria was going to get what she wanted. However I wasn't so confident when she flew from the tour bus in a hurry nor was I very happy when I could hear her sobs. JD sighed and looked at Costa and then they both looked at me. I shrugged but I pulled my feet off the chair I was propped up on.

"I guess I'll go talk to her…"

"Wait!", JD said.

"Why don't you go talk to Criss? We'll go talk to Ali.", he said.

I contemplated this and nodded. Either way, I was bound to figure out what was going on.

And in my determination I was landed in a room with Criss explaining just who Vittoria was.

"Ah……" was Criss's response.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a while. My mind was reeling by now.

I need to know what happened!!!!

"I kissed her…"

That knocked me for a loop. It was so straight forward and blunt that I just stared at him stupidly. He looked down at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry Ali…..", he whispered and he fidgeted quietly.

"Criss…..there's nothing to be sorry about." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You think there is but there isn't. You've done nothing wrong at all. This is a game of trust between you and her, and I'm not in it. I think its time you confess your dreams…", at this his eyes widened, "and let her know. She cares for you Criss. But she won't go with it….she knows you're stressed that its too much."

"But I--"

I cut him off. "No buts. But her true fear Criss…is trusting herself with anyone. Think about that. Let her fight all she want but don't ever let her go. And trust me, she will fight…."

I watched as he mulled over the thoughts and knew that I'd done my part and that I was useless now. And for some odd reason, as I left his room, the word "useless" echoed in my mind more than necessary.

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

"And you see Vittoria, that's why he acts the way he does.", JD said to me. Costa had come to rub my back and to stop my tears to which was pretty fairly quickly.

My head churned and processed the new information.

"But I kissed him JD", I whispered, "I kissed knowing full and well something bad would happen. He's been having these nightmares that been stressing him out. To add onto that he has a career he has to juggle and this tour? What good would I be doing dragging him into a relationship that I knew would hurt him?"

There was a sigh and I looked up.

"Maybe," Costa said, "That love is all he needs"

_Love._

"Love?", I whispered to myself.

_Is that really what I felt for him? Love. Or like? Or just a helplessness? What was it that I wanted from him!?_

"Are you ok now?" JD asked. I nodded in response and struggled up into a standing position.

"I'm going to have to face him now, right?", I said. The thought of facing Criss now, after I kissed him was almost unbearable.

"Yes but you know what I think," Costa said, "Is that its not him you're afraid of….its trusting yourself that you're afraid of…."

And they left me alone to think, which wasn't a good thing at all. I leaned against the van trying to work up the non-existent courage to face him when I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey…"

I turned my head and Criss had descended the steps of the bus. My heart stopped cold and fear washed over me from head to toe. I don't know what possessed me to do it but before I knew it, I was running. Running past the bus out along the road and he was following me. I continued to run and I knew he was catching up with me but I couldn't just let that happen. I had to keep running. Keep going. Never stop.

_I'm going to run! Run away from here and this fear! I will not st----_

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and twirl me to him.

"Vittoria stop"

I jerked like a wild animal, no longer caring that I might look like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"Criss let go!"

He held firm and I screamed out loud praying that one of the cars going down the road would actually stop and help me.

"Vittoria…", his voice was low now and for some odd reason panic spread through me like wild fire and I couldn't help the whine that escaped me.

"Please no..Please no."

"Listen to me", he urged.

"No!", by now the tears began to flow hotly and I was becoming weak.

"Vittoria…..please….", he whispered and my body collapsed. He wrapped me in his arms and held me, despite my pathetic attempts to hit him. My chest heaved as I gulped for air and I cried. Cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I just stood there, my body shaking.

"Lets go back to the van."

I didn't comply. My body was numb and I felt him sweep me into his arms and begin to carry me back. I didn't care. I would deal with it later. But for now, I was tired and I needed sleep.

Sleep that I realized was not going to come peacefully.

* * *

**Yeah i know its been like 400 years since I last been here but when school catches up to you, it knocks you for a loop...or four. XD**

**And so now I'm back. I know this was short but I just really wanted to put something up for this chapter. It kinda seems wierd to me but I have to get back into actually writing this again. :) Yes this is going to transtion into something interesting.**

**Just WHAT are Criss's dreams about?**

**Will Vittoria accept Criss, or her self for that matter?**

**And is Ali harboring a few hard feelings??**

**p.s I also need another plot twister. This is getting old. Its time for him to start doing a few stunts. I need some controversy? any ideas?? XDDD**

**You know who it is!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-chan**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Vittoria's POV**

My body twisted into a clinging motion as Criss laid me down in bed. I noticed the sky was dark and I knew he was going to leave, but I just couldn't let him.

"Criss….stay with me…please…", I did everything I could and yet he seemed to resist me. How could I let him go and immerse himself in that awful world of pain? Almost immediately a picture of him, strained and tied to a bed made me close me eyes and cling to him.

"I can't Vittoria….You know I can't. Besides I don't think Ali would appreciate me in here with you two….."

I opened my eyes and frowned. Ali surely wouldn't mind. She cares for Criss just like I do. Right? I know I'm right.

"Criss….she won't care at all. Besides, it won't matter. I won't leave you to suffer…"

"Then go with him to his bed", came a voice, cold and angry.

I sat up, Criss backing away from me and didn't say a word. I on the other hand looked at Ali. Her arms were crossed. Something she rarely ever did. And she looked….upset. She was leaned up against the doorframe, her lips downturned.

"What?" she said, shrugging her shoulders, "Do you find that offensive? Or do you want this room to yourselves? I mean there really isn't a need to ask me at all."

My mouth hung open as I only could simply stare. I watched as Criss spoke to her, saying that he would simply leave. I couldn't move. What brought on this sudden attack. This wild angry emotion? I stared her down hard.

"What is your problem?"

She looked at me and began to turn away when Criss went to grab her by the wrist to stop her.

"Now Ali, just hang on a second please…", begged Criss.

"Don't. Have the room. I'll sleep on the couch", she murmured and swept from the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Ali's point of view**

_Really? Was she really that oblivious to me now that she had her "man"? What happened to loyalty? Friendship! How could she? If he ever breaks her heart what is she going to do? Not come to me. That's for sure! _

I laid down on the couch and I knew I would not sleep. The betrayal I felt wouldn't let me. I wanted so badly out of there. How did this awesome opportunity turn bad so quickly? I just wanted to leave.

_And why can't I? _

With that thought in my head I got up and searched for JD and Costa. I was going home. Leaving her to her world of fantasy and magic.

* * *

**Criss' POV**

I felt my stomach drop. I've been in these situations before and well, they never turn out good. I looked at Vittoria who looked shaken. She looked as if I would sneeze she'd just fall apart. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"Vittoria?..."

She didn't answer. Instead she stared at the door as if it was sucking the life out of her.

"Vittoria!"

She jumped and looked at me then to the door. Her eyes began to swim with tears. I watched as part of her world began to swim around and she looked at me for a moment before she began to cry. I watched as she broke down, blubbering words at me like, "best friend" and "Sorry". I rubbed her back the best I could, shushing her. She looked up at me, touching my cheek.

"I can't win for losing, huh?" She chuckled slightly and I smiled. I told her to leave it be for now. That we all could talk in the morning. She released me, although reluctantly and I went to leave.

"Criss?"

"Hmmmm"

"I know this is … not the right thing to do but…would you mind staying with me? Just for the night? I really don't like being alone….I've always had Ali here….I don't know….I feel like I've lost her. I'm scared"

I turned around looked at her. She was sitting, her hair tousled and her face tear stained, her thin frame shaking. I couldn't just leave her alone.

"Of course,"

And so I stripped off my shirt, shoes and socks and very carefully climbed into with her. I pulled her close and ran my fingers through her hair. Her heaving breathing. Her warmth. It was comforting. She laid her head on my chest and began to fall asleep. I glanced down at the woman on my chest and began to feel my eyelids become heavy. I knew what I was doing was going to look bad but she needed me. And so slowly, although cautiously, I began to fall asleep preparing myself for the onslaught of nightmares to begin.

But they never did.

* * *

**Vittoria's POV**

The morning came quickly and I stretched, temporarily lost in the features of the man whose chest I was laying on. But the keyword here is temporarily. As if someone has poured a bucket of ice on me, the memories of the day before become suddenly clear again. The kiss. My attempted runaway. Ali….

I sat up and dug the heel of my hands into my eyes to try and erase the past. But it didn't happen. I looked down at Criss to see him sleeping quietly. I felt my heart pound fast.

_No nightmares…..that's good. But to what extent…..what have I done? What did I DO? Ali looked so mad at me….I was just trying to help….but did I push it too far this time? _

And as if he heard my thoughts Criss' eyes began to flutter before they opened completely. I reached down and caressed his cheek, smiling despite it all.

"Have a good sleep there?"

Criss blinked a few times and smiled before nodding. I watched as he began to stretch. I couldn't help but look at his bare chest. Those arms. Those…..

"Got a good view there?", Criss mumbled as he sat up, much closer than I had realized he would.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. Having all of that….perfectness up close and personal, well…..it takes you for a loop. And he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I shudder ran throughout me and this time I didn't fight when his lips touched mine. I knew somewhere deep down inside this is NOT what I should be doing but I wanted this. This kind of attention and affection. I wound my fingers in his hair as he pulled me closer to him. As his lips grazed the skin of my neck. Those warm fingers began to slide up my shirt.

"CRISSSSS! "

I pulled away. Looked at Criss and his eyes widened as he whispered, "This cannot be good"

Pulling ourselves together we flew from the room to find JD and Costa and the rest of the crew pooling outside.

"What's going on!" Criss demanded.

"She's gone!" Criss' mother replied.

"Who?"

But Criss did not need to ask. I felt the emptiness deep down within me as I looked around. There was no sign of her anywhere. I didn't hear her usually bubbly voice or see her bouncing off the wall.

She was gone. And I had no clue to where. Ali had taken off….and it was all my fault. My world began to slowly whirl as Criss ran off with JD to see if they could find anything that would lead to where she'd went and I felt my knees give way. I sat in the booth and put my head down, after smacking away a stupid map.

"Hold on…."

My heart dropped as I pulled the map toward me and my sneaking suspicions were correct. There on the map, South Carolina was outlined in Red and a small arrow pointed to a few words scribbled in her bubbly handwriting

_Home is where the heart is_

My stomach dropped and I realized everything. She was out on the road. Alone with nothing trying to get home….

"Crisssssss!"


End file.
